


swipe right

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Mommy Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 14 fill; double penetration.Roy's feeling unattractive after having Lian. Dinah and Oliver help assure him he's not.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	swipe right

"Roy? You're still here?" Dinah asks as she and Oliver return to the apartment for the night. Roy scoffs quietly, not taking his eyes off his phone as he meanders through some mindless game. 

"Yeah, I thought you had a date?" Oliver agrees. Roy scoffs again. They come to join him in the living room, Oliver pushing his legs out of the way to sit with him on the couch and Dinah settling in the armchair. 

"I did," Roy murmurs begrudgingly. "I cancelled." He ignores them both frowning at him. 

"Where's Lian?" Dinah asks. 

"Still with Artemis," Roy assures. Lian adores her and he couldn't tell her she couldn't go hang out with Artemis just because he cancelled his date. Artemis didn't mind, of course. 

"Why'd you cancel your date again? I thought she was super hot?" Oliver prods. Roy understands that they're worried and curious as to why he keeps ditching dates but he doesn't actually want to talk about it. 

"S'it matter?" he murmurs. Dinah and Oliver exchange looks and he sighs loudly. "Alright, _fine_. I don't think anyone actually wants to go out with me now that I've had Lian, okay? There."

"Did someone say something to you, baby?" Dinah asks, both sounding worried and ready to be absolutely furious. Roy puts his phone down on his chest to rub his eyes mildly. 

"No, no one's said anything," he assures. Quite the opposite, in fact. His friends have all assured him he's still plenty desirable. That, unfortunately, hasn't helped the nagging feeling he's not. "They don't have to. I mean, not only do I have a kid now but I put on a bunch of weight." 

"Dude, ladies love guys with kids?" Oliver insists. "I mean, I had you and Will when Dinah met me, remember?" 

"It fooled me into thinking he could take care of himself," Dinah agrees, playfully teasing him. Roy scoffs. "And just because you're not absolutely cut like you used to be doesn't mean you're not attractive, Roy. You're still young and extremely handsome." 

"Thanks," Roy says dryly. Hearing it from his parents doesn't exactly provoke a lot of confidence in him. Oliver hands him a champagne flute and Roy hesitates. "I- I shouldn't."

"It's sparkling cider, c'mon," Oliver promises. "You really think I'd be tryin' to tempt you like that?" Roy sighs but he takes the glass and sits up to have some of it. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little ornery," he admits. 

"Hey, if Dinah was still letting me drink, I would've been all over you ages ago, trust me," Oliver assures. Roy doesn't initially understand what's being said to him. 

" _Ollie_ ," Dinah scolds softly. 

"What? I would've been," Oliver says. "Would've fucked you half way to Sunday given the chance." Roy has no idea what to say to any of that. The cider he's been given definitely isn't alcoholic, Roy would've been able to taste it, but who knows what Oliver is drinking. He can't imagine he'd be saying anything like this sober. Roy just kind of blinks as Dinah sighs. 

Sure, okay, Oliver isn't _actually_ his dad and Roy has to admit, he's had some inappropriate feelings towards him off and on in the past. Still, this is coming out of nowhere. Or, in retrospect, maybe it's not. He'd been so worried he was just projecting his feelings into Oliver that maybe he's missed some very obvious signs. That's a lot to digest at once. 

" _Especially_ while you were pregnant," Oliver continues with an amused laugh, offering up his flute almost as if to cheer something. "Missed the boat on that one though, eh? Would've loved to eat you out until you cried." Roy's face is red now. 

"Oliver, that's enough," Dinah says a bit more firmly. Oliver shrugs. 

"Just making a point, D," he insists. "You were hot before, hot when you were pregnant, and hot now, kid. Any lady would be _lucky_ to have you." They don't really think he's going to gloss over all of that, do they? 

"Wait," Roy says, shaking his head as he reaches to put his flute down. "You- how long have you wanted-" He gets too flustered before he can finish. 

"To fuck you?" Oliver finishes for him nonchalantly. "Look kid, I have a strict no under 21 rule, okay? I didn't start getting the creepy 'bang my adopted kid' boner until you came back from your Titan's thing beefed up and way more trained than you ever got from me." That's _years_. Roy is even more floored he somehow missed those hints for _years_. He looks at Dinah questioningly as if she'll give him a hint to whether or not Oliver's just fucking with him. 

"Did you know about this?" he asks incredously. She seems to and more importantly, she seems totally _fine_ with it. 

"She'd love to watch," Oliver answers to which Dinah gives him another, admittedly playful, scolding look. "Am I wrong?" 

"You're definitely not quiet," Dinah replies. "You're freaking Roy out, Oliver. You need to reel it back."

"I'm not freaked out," Roy assures. He's not but he also just doesn't want this conversation to stop. This is something he needs to know about. "I'm just- confused. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Roy," Dinah says. "You are basically our kid. Between what you've gone through, what Oliver's gone through, what you've been through _together_ -" 

"We do love you like a son, Roy, don't think we don't," Oliver insists. "And we weren't about to lose that just because I got some feelings I shouldn't." 

"Then why are you mentioning it now?" Roy asks. 

"Things change," Dinah says. "We still don't want to lose you, of course, but you're older and you and Oliver are in different places." Roy can't help but think of all those times he thought he was discretely coming onto Oliver and Oliver probably not only knew, but probably wanted to reciprocate. His face is unnaturally warm even before Oliver leans towards him. 

"And if you want us to show you exactly how desirable you still are," Oliver murmurs, a suddenly low husk to his voice that goes straight to Roy's cunt. "We will." Right now, Roy really can't think of anything he'd want more. He clears his throat, righting himself and his thoughts. 

"Might as well make use of Lian having a babysitter," he replies. Oliver grins and without a response, leans in to take Roy's face in one hand and kiss him hard. It is a lot of Roy's fantasies all coming to life at once. He turns into it more and Oliver only breaks away briefly so he can put his own glass down without breaking it before driving right back in. Roy latches onto him in return and Oliver grabs one of his thighs to yank him closer. His kiss is hasty and rough, laced with an eagerness Roy feels himself. 

Of course, Roy can give it back just as well. He hears Oliver rumble a pleased groan and Roy can't help but smirk. Oliver grabs at the edge of his shirt and with a bit of fumbling, Roy helps him pull it off with minimum breaking from their intense kissing. Before Roy can even consider doing it himself, Oliver hastily unzips his jeans and pulls his already rock solid cock out. Roy finally pulls back to catch his breath, looking at Oliver's cock for a moment before taking it in hand. 

Any concerns or hesitations he had about going out and meeting new people simply don't exist with Oliver. Roy's even too high off this chain of events to consider new and improved concerns; he's currently only concerned with getting laid and anything else can come later. Oliver groans as Roy strokes his cock, slicking the precum beading to the top down its length. 

"Com'ere, kid," he rumbles, pulling Roy into his lap by his hips. Roy straddles his thighs gladly. He hadn't realized how much bigger than Oliver he's gotten over the years. Oliver is surprisingly lean and not very fit while Roy has put on a lot of muscle over the years. Even with his extra baby weight, he's still more defined than Oliver is. If that isn't enough to stroke his ego, Oliver fondly feeling over his stomach and hips sure is. 

Roy unbuttons his own jeans, shoving them and his briefs down low on his hips. Oliver zones in immediately, palming his hand over Roy's coarse pubic hair and slipping his hand down into his briefs. He finds Roy's clit with surprising ease, rubbing it with his fingers and making Roy groan in response. Even before this, Roy was growing wet and now he can feel the thick slick gathering under Oliver's touch. 

"Shit, hold on," Oliver murmurs, pulling his hand free. Roy scoffs an impatient noise but he begrudgingly admits Oliver has the right idea. He shrugs Roy out of his lap to get his shirt off over his head and Roy quickly follows suit when he shucks off his jeans and boxers. Once they're both naked, Oliver grabs him again, pulling him in for a kiss by his hair and pulling him back down into his lap. The sudden skin on skin just makes Roy more and more aroused. 

Oliver's cock stood up against his belly is enticing and Roy quickly takes it in hand again, this time tilting his hips to grind it between his slick lips. It's a good size, more than Roy expected, and throbs hotly in his hand. He wants to feel it. 

"Now boys," Dinah says suddenly and Roy flushes all over again when he's suddenly reminded she's still here- and _watching_. "Don't get too carried away. Make sure you prep him properly, Ollie."

"Right," Oliver agrees as he slides his hands up the inside of Roy's thighs. Roy shudders as he pushes them further apart, showing off his equally flushed cunt. Oliver licks a pair of his fingers before stroking them over Roy's clit, teasing the hard nub between them. He guides his fingers down further, carding them through Roy's folds before spreading them apart and lewdly exposing Roy's twitching hole. 

"That's it," Dinah compliments, her own voice growing heavy with pleasure. "Show mama exactly how well her boys can play nice." That definitely shouldn't be as hot as it makes Roy. Oliver pushes his fingers inside slow and steady, twisting them as he goes and making Roy's hips twitch. He groans deeply as Oliver crooks them up, stroking his sweet spot with the rough pads of his fingers. 

"Fuck, you're already so wet," Oliver rumbles. "Look at this." He pulls his fingers out part way, watching Roy's thick slick stick to them, then thrusts them back in to the knuckle. The wet, lewd sound makes Roy toss his head back, groaning as he rocks his hips into Oliver's hand. He pushes another thick finger in, twisting them around and spreading them apart. 

"I'm ready," he urges impatiently. "Come on, put it in." 

"You heard him, Ollie," Dinah says. "Go on. Oblige." Oliver groans in return, pulling his fingers out and grabbing Roy's thighs to hoist him up. Roy gladly moves with him, steadying a hand on the back of the couch as he lifts his hips so Oliver can position his cock. Oliver strokes his clit with a thumb, coasting it down over Roy's dripping folds then back up again to really torment him. He uses his other hand to wrap around the back of Roy's neck, drawing him closer for another kiss as he strokes Roy's slick down his cock. 

Finally he takes Roy's hip again and guides him down slow, rubbing the tip of his cock between Roy's folds before pressing in. Roy groans into the kiss. Oliver moves slow but without pause, like he's taking in the feel of Roy's warm cunt inch by inch. By the time he's fully sheathed, they're both panting and moaning. It's been way too long since Roy's been laid, since before having Lian in fact, and having Oliver's rock hard cock in him is better than he had ever imagined. 

"That's my boys," Dinah murmurs. Roy hadn't heard her move and he jumps a little when she suddenly touches his face. He looks at her through a blissful daze where she stands behind the couch, the perfect place to watch. She caresses his face and Roy leans into the touch, murmuring a soft noise as she trails a finger along his chin and guides him forward. Roy eagerly leans the rest of the way to meet her kiss, a distinctly different beast than Oliver's. It's sweet and gentle but even so, Roy can't help but be at her mercy. 

When she pulls away, Roy whimpers in disappointment. His lips are red and wet, from more than just her, and he's doing his best not to drool in pleasure. He hadn't realised how sensitive he'd gotten after having Lian. Oliver groans as Dinah runs her fingers through his hair and gives his temple a sweet little kiss. 

"Go on," she encourages again. "Show Roy exactly how you like Mama to fuck you, baby boy." Oliver runs his hands down Roy's chest and sides before grabbing his hips again, rolling his cock into Roy achingly deep before beginning to rock into him. It doesn't take much encouraging to get Roy to move with him, riding his cock wantonly. Oliver's hands move to grab his thighs and ass instead, showing a surprising amount of strength in being able to lift Roy to his want. Dinah licks her lips as she watches, stroking herself behind the couch with obvious interest. 

Roy makes a low moan of complaint when Oliver stops suddenly. He paws at Roy's hips and with some manuvouring, turns him around in his lap. Admittedly, this is a bit easier for both of them and Roy is all too pleased with being able to lean into Oliver's chest to complain anymore. Oliver bites and nips his neck, leaving obvious hickies all along the curve of his jaw. With one hand, he strokes Roy's clit and with the other, he rubs his slick folds where he's stretched around Oliver's cock. Roy arches his head back into Oliver's shoulder when he pushes a finger in alongside his cock and then another. The stretch makes him ache in the nicest way. 

Dinah kisses the otherside of his neck, pinning him between them with ease. She draws her nails down his chest and squeezes one of his pecs in appreciation before rolling his fawn little nipple between her fingers. Roy shudders and moans, hips twitching helplessly under all the stimulation. He wants to come but it's just out of reach. Dinah leans over move, her nails grazing his skin as she follows the curve of his stomach and brushes her fingers through his coarse pubs to rub his clit. Oliver rocks his fingers into Roy's cunt, prodding his sweet spot again. 

"I think he needs some more," Oliver murmurs. Dinah rubs her fingers along Roy's folds and further down to stroke the base of Oliver's cock. "You can fit Mama's nice cock, too, can't you?" 

" _Fuck_ ," Roy replies breathlessly. He nods. "Y-yeah. Please, Mama, I can take it." Dinah rumbles an aroused noise. She dances her fingers across his belly as she wanders from behind the couch and comes to sit on the coffee table in front of them. Her cock's already out, stood up straight from her jeans at full, dripping attention. Roy watches as she strokes herself leisurely, watching Oliver fuck into his needy cunt with desperate little ruts. 

"Look at that, you really are soaking wet," she says, reaching to push Roy's thighs further apart. He spreads his knees achingly wide, eager to comply with whatever she wants. Dinah strokes her hand up Oliver's cock and brushes her knuckles against Roy's erect clit again before stroking the excess slick down her own cock. Roy's cunt clenches hotly at the sight. She's both a bit longer and a bit thicker than Oliver and as nice as Oliver's cock is, he craves the stretch of more.

"Please," Roy murmurs. Dinah moves between their legs, rubbing her hard cock against his clit teasingly and making him toss his head back again. 

"Please what, baby boy?" she replies sweetly. Roy shudders. 

"Please, _Mama_ , fuck me," he begs. Dinah grins as she presses the tip of her cock against Roy's already stuffed pussy, gingerly pushing in alongside Oliver. Roy rasps out a noise, arching against Oliver as he's stretched around both their cocks. In return, they both groan back. He grips Oliver's arms tightly as Dinah sinks in inch by inch, making his toes curl and his hips jerk. She doesn't stop until she's fully sheathed and he's trembling at the gentle ache of being so full. 

"So tight," Dinah moans, brushing her hand down Roy's lowly belly and stroking his clit. He's so stretched around them, the extra pressure on his clit makes him whines and shudder. Oliver rumbles behind him, his hands fondling Roy's plush love handles. Dinah pinches and teases his clit relentlessly, making him squirm and writhe under the intense pleasure until he finally comes, clenching down around the two of them like a vice. 

It feels like a fire horse, so much of Roy's pent up frustration and arousal is released all at once, uncoiling that hot spring in his belly. He gushes all over their cocks, hips twitching as his orgasm wracks through him. Oliver groans loudly into his neck and he watches Dinah shudder and sigh in pleasure. Roy aches in the aftermath in all the best ways. 

Dinah thrusts into him shallowly and it takes the breath out of Roy's chest. He's so sensitive, it's nearly enough to trigger another orgasm and he grips Oliver's arms even tighter as he moans. She hums an amused sound, grinding her cock deep inside him and pressing her hand down on his stomach where the tips of their cocks are. Roy whimpers, bleary eyed and weak. 

"That's my boy," she murmurs sweetly. "That loosened you up nicely, didn't it? You've been holding that in a while." Roy nods faintly. She spreads his pussy lips between her fingers to see how tight he's wrapped around their hard cocks. Again, she rocks into him with deep, shallow thrusts that make his toes curl and Oliver mouths at the back of his ear hotly. 

"Should we move to the bedroom, Mama?" Oliver asks.

"Good idea," she agrees. She pushes a hand through Roy's hair, smiling at his dazed and drooling face. "Don't worry, baby boy, Mama will take you apart until you're _thoroughly_ satisfied, okay? All night, if I have to." 

Roy groans in deep, aroused agreement. He really, really needs this. 


End file.
